Prueba de Fe
by Mrs Mary Cullen
Summary: La vida de Reneesme transcurre con la mayor naturalidad posible dentro de su mundo. Pero su felicidad se ve alterada por el pasado al que deberá hacerle frente. ¿Superará esta gran prueba que le pone la vida? ¿Sobrevivirá su amor por Jacob? Reneesme POV


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el argumento es una idea mía.

**Idea:** Esta idea se me ocurrio hace algún tiempo, cuando terminé de leer el libro de amanecer. Al igual que muchas otras personas, yo me pregunte que pasaría con Nessie y Jacob después de todo. Como sería su historia de amor.... no me había atrevido a hacerlo antes, pero por fin hoy me decidí a escribirla y subirla a Fanfiction.

**Argumento:** La vida de Reneesme transcurre con la mayor naturalidad posible dentro de su mundo. Adora a sus padres y a su familia, y tiene la fortuna de ser correspondida en el amor con tan solo 18 años, de la manera más intensa que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar. A pesar de hacer frente a las dificultades del día a día, Reneesme es feliz, pero las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, destruyendo todo su mundo y sus sueños. _**POV de Reneesme.**_

**Nota: **Este es mi primer Fic, que espero que os guste y que no sea el último.

_**Prueba de Fe**_

La luz de las estrellas entraba por mi ventana iluminando tenuemente las paredes de mi habitación. La noche era clara y en el cielo despejado se agrupaban miles de estrellas formando formas inteligibles. Era una noche preciosa y tranquila.

Desde mi cama podía observar las ramas de los árboles azotadas por una suave brisa de viento.

Me había despertado en medio de la noche sin motivo aparente, algo poco usual en mi, pues me gustaba demasiado dormir.

Intenté dormirme de nuevo pero algo captó mi atención. La puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta y la luz del comedor se colaba por la pequeña rendija de la obertura. Escuché el murmullo de dos voces, muy familiares para mi. Mis padres estaban charlando en el salón.

Decidida, me levanté cuidadosamente, despacio y me acerqué a la puerta para poder escuchar con claridad cual era el tema de conversación que les tenían tan absortos.

Aunque ellos no podían dormir, pasaban las noches en su dormitorio, o en casa de los abuelos, en compañía de ellos y de mis tíos, que tampoco podían dormir; pero nunca en el comedor.

Nunca había sido muy curiosa, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo. Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco, para que mi padre no pudiera leer en mi ningún tipo de pensamiento y así darse cuenta de que me había despertado.

_ No puedo más Edward, si Reneesme se entera de esto... no quiero ni pensarlo, no puedo ver sufrir de esa manera a mi hija._ decía mi madre. Parecía estar muy angustiada y preocupada por algún motivo que desconocía y además me había nombrado. Definitivamente no podía dejar de escuchar.

_ Tranquilizate cariño, Reneesme no tiene porque enterarse de todo esto. Ahora ella es feliz con Jacob, aunque me cueste admitirlo, y ambos sabemos que esto no cambiaría las cosas._ Oh, Jacob también aparecía en la conversación y esto comenzaba a preocuparme.

Aunque mis padres siempre había intentado sobreprotegerme, y a pesar de mi corta edad, 6 años en la vida de un humano, era bastante madura para entender las cosas. Una chica con apariencia de 18 años, que en realidad tenía solo 6 y con mentalidad de 25. Para colmo, semi vampira, con unos increíbles poderes sobrenaturales y un novio licántropo. Era una completa locura, pero era mi día a día, y era feliz.

_ No soportaría su rechazo, ni su odio. No podía vivir sabiendo que la he causado un dolor de semejante magnitud, a mi propia hija._ Odio eran palabras mayores, sobre todo en boca de mi madre. Nunca había sabido de nadie que odiara a mi madre, ni cuando era humana, a excepción de la vampira Victoria; cuando perdió a su compañero James a manos de mi padre y ella había decidido vengarse matando a mi madre. Había escuchado miles de veces la historia. Pero Victoria y James estaban muertos, y ¿Por qué iba a tener yo motivos para odiarla? Era totalmente incomprensible.

Tenía la cabeza echa un lío.

_ Bella mi amor, tranquilízate. Pronto amanecerá y Nessie despertará. Si te ve tan alterada se va a preocupar._ Mi padre intentaba tranquilizarla, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

_ Jacob se a convertido en el centro de su vida y nunca a hecho muchas preguntas sobre el pasado, pero no se cuanto tiempo más durará esta situación. Si Reneesme se entera de que Jacob estuvo enamorado de mi en el pasado, jamás lo va a comprender._ Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo dejándome completamente paralizada. Jacob, mi Jacob se había enamorado de mi madre.

No podía aceptarlo de ninguna manera. Apenas podía respirar. El pecho me ardía intensamente, y sentí mi que mi corazón se reducía a cenizas. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos resbalando velozmente por mis mejillas. Sin saber que hacer, comencé a dar vueltas por mi habitación, aturdida por el dolor. Mis padres pronto se darían cuenta de que me había despertado y lo había escuchado todo. Correrían a mi habitación para hablar conmigo.

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando una explicación. No podía mirarles a la cara después de esta mentira, sobre todo a ella. Mi propia madre y el amor de mi vida... ¿como podía ser?, ¿Hasta que punto habrían llegado?. Quería huir de allí, alejarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No llegaría muy lejos antes de que Alice me viera en una de sus visiones y corriera a alertar a mis padres, a menos que...

Si era algo descabellado pero mi única opción, la única opción que tenía en esos momentos. Alice no podía verme cuando estaba cerca de los licántropos, pero a quién podría acudir...

Jacob no era una buena opción. No podía mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que las dulces miradas llenas de amor y ternura que me dedicaba, un día se las dedicó también a mi madre, sus suaves y y cálidos brazos un día estuvieron llenos de amor para mi madre.

¿Y si quizás seguía enamorado de ella? En incontables ocasiones me había mencionado cuanto me parecía a ella y cuanto le recordaba a mi madre cuando ella era humana. Tan solo el hecho de pensarlo hacía que el pecho se me abriera de par en par causándome una herida mortal.

No podía acudir a Jacob, pero a quién si no.

Me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa, y cogí el chándal que tuve mas a mano. Salí cautelosamente por la ventana de mi habitación, asombrada porque mi padre aún no hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo comencé a correr desesperada.

La casa de mis abuelos estaba demasiado cerca, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, Alice no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que me proponía, y saldría corriendo detrás de mi en compañía de toda mi familia. Tendría que utilizar todas mis energías para llegar pronto a "La Push". Una vez allí estaría a salvo lejos de las visiones de Alice.

Atravesé velozmente el bosque intentando no dejar muchas pistas sobre mi rastro, y que pudieran encontrarme con facilidad. El viento golpeaba, intentando borrar el rastro de mis lágrimas, pero mis ojos parecían manantiales que no estaban dispuestos a secarse. Las palabras de mi madre aún resonaban en mi mente, haciendo cada vez más profundas las heridas de mi alma. Solo cuando atravesé los límites de la frontera del territorio de los licántropos, me sentí segura.

Me desplomé sobre la tierra a las orillas de la playa. No me quedaban fuerzas ni ánimos para sostenerme en pié. El fuego abrasador de mi pecho me había dejado una llaga, que no dejaba de escocer. Me sequé las lágrimas y a duras penas me puse de nuevo en pié con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sobreponerme. Mi plan había funcionando a la perfección puesto que ningún vampiro me había seguido hasta allí, pero no podía quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí en la playa, Jacob podría captar mi olor, y lo que menos me apetecía era verlo.

Cuantas veces habíamos caminado juntos por aquella misma playa, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, haciendo planes sobre un futuro en común del cual ahora ya no disfrutaríamos. Cada palabra de amor que me había dicho, resonaban en mi mente en forma de un eco atormentador....

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Una cálida tarde de principios de verano, del año anterior, Jacob y yo paseábamos por aquellas hermosas playas, con las olas rompiendo a nuestros pies.

_ ¿Que te preocupa Nessie? Estás muy callada, y tú nunca sueles permanecer más de diez minutos callada._ Me decía mientras me sonreía con sus labios carnosos. Su dentadura perfecta marcaba unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas que me hacían temblar cada vez me dedicaba esa tierna sonrisa que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Esa maravillosa tarde me había decidido a contarle todo lo que sentía, cuanto me importaba y cuanto le amaba, pero me sentía muy cobarde, con miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo por mi, y de esa manera perder la amistad que había sido tan importante para mi.

_ Tengo miedo Jacob._ Pude decir al fin con voz temblorosa.

_ No me digas que a estas alturas te doy miedo, ya sabes lo manso que puedo llegar a ser._ Decía acariciando mis mejillas ruborizadas.

_ Hace tiempo que..._ me trabé unos instantes, pero respiré profundamente y pude continuar hablando, tarde temprano tenía que decírselo, no podía callar por más tiempo_ Somos amigos de toda la vida Jacob, siempre has estado conmigo a mi lado, nunca te has alejado de mi más de lo necesario, pero he comenzado a sentir algo más fuerte por ti que una simple amistad, me asusta porque no quiero perderte. No quiero perder tu amistad, tu apoyo y tu cariño.

No pude sostener por más tiempo su mirada, y bajé la cabeza tímidamente. Me preparé interiormente para escuchar sus palabras de rechazo e incomprensión. Pero ya estaba hecho sentí que me había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Pero para mi sorpresa, Jacob me envolvió entre sus enormes brazos apretándome suavemente contra su pecho. Su corazón latía tan desbocadamente como el mío. Comencé a temblar involuntariamente, las piernas parecía que no iban a poder sostenerme, la cabeza me daba vueltas sintiéndome mareada y la tierra giraba demasiado deprisa, como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Pero sentía una enorme paz interior.

_ ¿Oyes mi corazón? He estado esperando ansioso este momento durante los 6 últimos años._ Dijo con su cálida y aterciopelada voz. Me puso un dedo sobre la barbilla alzando mi cabeza de manera que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi estómago parecía un nido de abejas que revoloteaban nerviosas. El mundo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor, en ese instante solo existíamos él y yo.

_ ¡Mi Jacob!

_ Nessie... no tienes porqué temer. Mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen a ti y solo a ti, y eso no podrá cambiar nunca. Te amo mi vampirita_ Me perdí en la intensidad de su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y con pasión.

Entonces se acercó lentamente a mi y me besó delicadamente, succionando mis labios con los suyos. El momento que tanto había esperado desde que tenía uso de razón, con el que tantas y tantas veces había soñado, había llegado por fin, y esto no era un sueño.

Se separó unos instantes de mi, mirándome a los ojos sonriente. Sin pensarlo dos veces enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje de nuevo contra mí besándole con pasión, saboreando sus dulces labios.

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

Ese había sido nuestro primer beso. El primero de tantos otros que habíamos vivido con la misma intensidad. Ahora solo formaba parte de un recuerdo. Un doloroso recuerdo, como tantos otros.

Habíamos pasado tantos momentos agradables en esa playa, en compañía de la manada, jugando a pelearnos con Seth...

En ese preciso momento una brillante idea cruzó por mi horizonte. Seth era uno de mis mejores amigos y el no me negaría su ayuda. Seguí un camino seguro hasta su casa. Busqué la ventana de su habitación por la que tantas veces en compañía de mi Jacob nos habíamos colado para buscar a Seth cada vez que estaba castigado. Di unos suaves golpecitos, y no tardé en obtener respuestas.

Seth apareció frente a mi en la ventana, aún somnoliento y me miró sorprendido:

_ Nessie... ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Son las cinco de la mañana_ dijo saltando desde la ventana para ponerse a mi altura. Cuando estuvo junto a mi, no pude contenerme y le abracé llorando desesperada.

_ Seth, es horrible, tienes que ayudarme, por favor._ Murmuré.

_ Tranquilizate, estás muy nerviosa, ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Edward sabe que estás aquí.

_ Me he escapado y no pienso volver._ Seth me miró atónito.

_ Bueno, no te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo, voy a llamar a Jacob._ Le detuve agarrándole por el brazo con la mayor fuerza que pude.

_ No, no quiero que vayas a buscarle, ni quiero que sepa que estoy aquí. No quiero volver a verle nunca más en mi vida. Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, no quiero que me encuentren, por favor_ Seth me miraba asustado sin entender nada. Sabía que le podía buscar problemas al pedirle su ayuda, pero era mi única esperanza.

_ De acuerdo, pronto amanecerá así es que te llevaré a un lugar más seguro para ti y después me lo explicarás todo. Quiero tener una buena excusa para explicarle a Jacob cuando me despierte en el hospital convaleciente después de que acabe conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza avergonzada. Seth me mostró el camino a través del bosque hasta un lugar apartado. Un lugar donde solía esconderse cuando quería escapar de las miradas autoritarias de los Quiluetes. Era una especie de cueva muy acogedora, no demasiado grande. Me senté sobre una gran piedra lisa y enterré mi rostro sobre las manos, tapándome la cara para evitar terminar llorando de nuevo.

_ Nessie,¿Ahora me contarás lo que a pasado? Nunca te había visto llorar.

_ Si esa es la parte humana que menos me gusta de mi._ intenté sonreír. Se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de las manos. Necesitaba desahogarme así es que le conté todo lo sucedido. Intenté serenarme para hablar claramente y comencé a hablar:

_ Me desperté en medio de la noche y escuché a mis padres hablando, preocupados por que yo descubriera la verdad, algo que todos me han estado ocultando. Jacob estuvo enamorado de mi madre, antes de que yo naciera... Te das cuenta, y él nunca me había dicho nada.

_ Yo ya lo sabía Nessie._ dijo. Le miré atónita. Él también me lo había ocultado todo. Al parecer, era la única estúpida que ignoraba la situación.

_ Tú también Seth, ¿como has podido hacerme eso?_ dije irritada.

_ No te enfades, estoy seguro que tanto tus padres como Jacob tenían razones de peso para no decirte nada.

_ Lo peor de todo es que siento que Jacob todavía la ama, aún la quiere y eso me destroza._ Dije sin poder contener el llanto._ Yo solamente le recuerdo a ella.

_ ¿Como puedes creer eso? Nadie mejor que yo sabe cuanto te ama Jacob, eres su mundo,su vida, la razón de su existencia._ Dijo irritado levantándose de su sitio, caminando de un lado a otro. Apenas podía creer sus palabras._ ¿Es que acaso no lo has sentido en tus propias carnes?

Estaba demasiado confusa y aturdida para responderle. No podía decir nada, los recuerdos estaban aún muy presentes en mi interior, hiriendome como cien cuchillos afilados.

_ En realidad yo ya sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Nessie yo conozco la historia de primera mano, en parte fui testigo directo de ella. Es cierto que Jacob quiso a tu madre, pasaron muchas cosas juntos; pero desde el momento que tu viniste al mundo, él se di cuenta de que tu eras lo que él había estado buscando toda la vida, la razón de su mundo, su único motivo para continuar con su alocaba existencia. Tan solo tuvo que mirarte a los ojos para darse cuenta que tú eras la única mujer que el amaría verdaderamente en toda su vida.

_ ¿Y si solo busca el recuerdo del amor fustrado por mi madre, en mi? Siempre le recuerdo a ella, me lo ha repetido infinidad de veces._ La angustia me quebró la voz y no pude continuar hablando.

_ Sabes que no es así, conoces de sobra el fenómeno de la imprimación, es mucho más que amor a primera vista. Jacob nunca antes lo había podido sentir, porque hasta entonces tu no habías existido. Es normal que tengas dudas y miedo, pero pienso que esto solamente es una prueba de fe que te a puesto la vida.

Sus palabras eran tan relajantes que pude sosegarme durante unos minutos.

Comencé a sentir la sed de sangre, aunque no era muy intensa, pero por nada del mundo quería llegar a hacer daño a mi amigo. Nunca me había visto en la situación de tener que controlarme. Llevaba dos días sin salir de caza, y la comida humana apenas me satisfacía. Debía alimentarme.

Le comuniqué a Seth la urgencia por salir a cazar, y el me acompañó quedándose a una distancia prudente de mi, en un discreto segundo plano.

Me alimenté de dos ciervos a los cuales me resultó fácil dar caza. Una vez satisfecha, me sentí más calmada. Volvimos a la cueva, quería estar de nuevo escondida de todas la miradas.

_ Gracias por tu apoyo Seth, eres un gran amigo. A pesar de saber en todos los problemas que puedes meterte por ayudarme, no me has negado tu ayuda.

_ Eres mi amiga, y la novia de mi mejor amigo, no podía dejarte sola._ Me dio un abrazo muy reconfortante.

_ Gracias de nuevo.

_ Nessie, se cuanto amas a Jacob, y cuanto te adora él. Confía un poco más en sus sentimientos, y en Bella. Tú eres lo más importante para ambos. Ten fe._ Sus palabras llenas de dulzura consiguieron calmarme por completo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, el sol comenzaba a calentar con demasiada intensidad, así es que probablemente pasarían de las tres de la tarde.

_ Te he entretenido durante casi todo el día, tus padres se van a enfadar contigo y no me van a volver a dirigir la palabra en la vida.

_ No te preocupes, se como tratar el asunto, de verdad le temo más a una familia de vampiros y un licántropo furioso, desesperados por no poder encontrarte. A estas alturas, ya deben saber que estás conmigo y arderán en deseos de descuartizarme._ La sonrisa de Seth, retumbó en toda la cueva. No pude evitar sonreír yo también por aquella ocurrencia.

_ Lo siento mucho – Dije controlando la risa. Minutos después Seth se serenó y me dijo:

_ Bella y Edward deben de estar volviéndose locos, aun no comprendo como pudiste escaparte de ellos. Y Jacob, no se si pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda encontrarnos _ La sola idea de imaginarme a Jacob y a mis padres preocupados sufriendo por mi ausencia, me destrozaba el corazón. - ¿Aún piensas que Jacob no te ama? Busca la verdad en tu interior.

Sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar. Pensar en Jacob me hacía perder el horizonte. ¿Podría haberme mentido cuando me había jurado amor tan sinceramente?, ¿Podrían ser unos besos tan apasionados, reflejos de una mentira? Todo Jacob era pura pasión, lo había podido comprobar cada vez que estábamos juntos, cada vez que me besaba. Como podía ser una mentira un amor tan puro y limpio.

Comencé a sentirme cansada, me dolía la cabeza. Estaba agotada y extenuada por las emociones que había vivido este día tan largo que parecía no tener fin. Acurrucada en las piedra, enrroscando mis brazos a las piernas haciendo un ovillo, comencé a sentir que mis ojos pesados se cerraban poco a poco. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuche una tranquilizadora voz lejana:

_ Descansa, lo necesitas._ Dijo Seth. Caí en un profundo sueño.

Sentí el crujir de unas ramas a la entrada de la cueva, que me hicieron despertar sobresaltada. Abrí los ojos doloridos y contemplé una silueta borrosa frente a mi. Mis ojos se aclararon poco a poco intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Ante mí se encontraba el hombre más perfecto del mundo, Jacob permanecía de pié a mi lado, con la cara desencajada por el dolor y la preocupación. Por unos instantes me costó distinguir si había despertado o me encontraba viviendo en un sueño. Los latidos de mi corazón me delataron, no era un sueño, era real y Jacob estaba frente a mi, sufriendo.

Apenas podía moverme, impresionada por tenerle tan cerca. Deseaba tanto correr a refugiarme en sus fornidos brazos, y volver a sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos. Pero me había quedado paralizada.

_ Nessie, ¿Estás bien? - Dijo al fin. Una lágrima se derramó desde sus ojos por su mejilla. Se acercó a mi cautelosamente y me abrazó fuertemente- No vuelvas a hacerme esto mi vida.

No pude contener de nuevo el llanto, pero esta vez de felicidad por estar en sus brazos otra vez. Las heridas de mi alma, se habían cicatrizado instantáneamente, y recuperé los motivos para tener fé.

Me miró triste a los ojos sin pronunciar palabras, solamente abrazándome mientras acariciaba con su manos mi espalda. Enredé mis brazos en su melena y lo besé apasionadamente, sentí su corazón acelerarse. Esos latidos no podían ser fingidos y su sonido era música para mis oídos.

_ Jacob, mi amor, mi Jacob – Pronuncié cuando la emoción me dio una tregua. Mi boca quedó sellada instantáneamente por sus labios de nuevo, besándome una y otra vez. Me di cuenta de que Seth no estaba por allí_ ¿Donde está Seth, fué a buscarte para decirte donde estaba?

_ No - respondió serio – capté tu olor, y aunque en ciertos momentos me perdía. Pude encontrarte al fin. Por lo visto sabes esconder muy bien tu rastro y tu olor. Seth a ido a buscar a tus padres.

Inexplicablemente sentí una sensación inmensa de alivio al escucharlo. Jacob me apretó fuerte contra su pecho, y con la voz desgarrada por el dolor me dijo:

_ Mi amor, ¿Por qué huíste?, me he vuelto loco pensando que te había perdido para siempre._ Su dolor me hizo trizas el corazón, le había hecho demasiado daño con mi ausencia. Me armé de valor y decidí contarle todos los motivos por los que me había escapado.

_ Pensé que buscabas en mí, el recuerdo de mi madre, tu amor frustrado por ella, y no pude soportarlo. Escuché como mi madre le decía a mi padre que la habías amado en el pasado y que yo no debía descubrirlo. Al enterarme de todo aquello me bloqueé, y decidí alejarme de todo, incluso de ti.

_ Jamas pienses que no te quiero Nessie, eres mi razón de ser, mi vida, mi alegría. Quise a tu madre,pero no de la misma manera que te amo a ti. La primera vez que te vi, lo comprendí todo. Independientemente de a quién eligieras tu, cuando crecieras, mi corazón siempre te pertenecería desde ese momento, desde que naciste y siempre va a ser así hasta el final de mi existencia.

Sus palabras disiparon las pocas dudas que tenía de él. Ahora estaba segura de que habíamos nacido el uno para el otro. Había superado esta gran prueba de fe que la vida me había exigido. Le miré sonriente por volver a ver brillar sus ojos y sin despegarme de su pecho le dije:

_ No tienes idea de cuanto te amo Jacob Black._ Besó mis labios tiernamente. La magia que envolvía el ambiente, se vio alterada por los gritos de un gentío que coreaban mi nombre, haciendo eco en el interior de la cueva. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mi padre me sostenía entre sus brazos abrazándome.

_ Reneesme, cielo, hija mía. ¿Estás bien? Mi amor, estábamos tan preocupados por tí. No se como no me di cuenta de que habías salido huyendo.

_ Ahora estoy bien, papá lo siento, fui una imbécil al huir como una cobarde._ Los brazos de mi padre me rodearon tiernamente. Poco tiempo después toda mi familia estaba a mi alrededor respirando aliviados. Mi madre estaba entre ellos, mirándome preocupada guardando una distancia prudente de mí, intentando no herir mis sentimientos. Pero yo ya no sentía rencor. Corrí a sus brazos, y me recibió con una grata sonrisa.

_ Reneesme, cariño, perdóname. Nunca me voy a perdonar haber sido la causante de tu tormento y tu dolor.

_ Perdóname tu a mi, mama. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, siento haberme escapado.

_ Nessie cariño, yo...

_ No hace falta ningún tipo de explicación, ahora lo entiendo todo. He sido una estúpida. Os quiero mucho a todos._ Mi madre me dio un dulce beso en la frente. Alice nos interrumpió a las dos. Se acercó a mi para echarme la bronca, por haber utilizado la treta de los licántropos para esconderme de sus visiones. Mi familia me abrazó y me dio su cariño. ¿Como podía haber querido huir de aquellos momentos? Les habría echado enormemente de menos.

Jacob, me miraba sonriente sin alejarse de mi lado.

Lo único que me importaba era estar de nuevo con todos los que me querían, de vuelta a casa. Nos disponíamos a irnos para regresar a nuestro hogar, cuando Jacob me cogió por el brazo cuidadosamente y se dirigió a mis padres:

_ ¡Por favor Edward, Bella! Os pido que me dejéis unos momentos a solas con Nessie, juro que la llevaré de vuelta a casa, de una pieza._ Mis padres se miraron el uno al otro.

_ De acuerdo Jacob, todos hemos pasado mucho miedo pensando que habíamos perdido a Nessie y se que tú habrás pasado por un infierno, pero por favor, no la lleves muy tarde._ Dijo mi padre para mi asombro. Mis padres se despidieron de mi con un dulce beso y se fueron en compañía de mis tíos y mis abuelos. Jacob y yo nos quedamos solos, al fin. Me miró sonriente y me cogió por la cintura, rodeándome con sus brazos.

_ Pensaste huir de mi – Le sonreí – Sabes que te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo aunque me hubiera tenido que pasar toda la vida siguiendo tu rastro.

_ No te iba a hacer falta, tu tienes mi corazón, yo tengo el tuyo y está claro que separados no pueden vivir._ Dije.

_ Juntos toda la eternidad_ Me dijo enfatizando cada una de sus palabras. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar me lancé a su pecho y le besé apasionadamente._ Yo no pido nada más.

Añadió. Sabía que las cosas no serían nada fáciles en mi vida, pero nunca lo habían sido y teniendo a Jacob a mi lado sabía que podía enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

Lo único que necesitaba, era su amor, a él. Y eso ya lo tenía. Era lo único que verdaderamente necesitaba para ser completa e inmensamente feliz.

**FIN**

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado mi primer fic. A mi me sorprendió bastante esta historia que se me había ocurrido, aunque aun surgido infinitas del mismo hecho, pero quería dar mi punto de vista. A demás, me he dado cuenta que tierno puede ser Jacob y ahora incluso me gusta, cuando antes no le podía ver, jejejeje._

_Espero que me dejen sus Reviews para saber lo que piensan. Espero subir pronto otra de mis alocadas ideas. Besitos._


End file.
